


Football Problems

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: “Yes!” Beemed Thor as their team scored another goal. Clint sat up and Beemed also, Tony and Steve hugging each other closely and Natasha just smiling at the tv, in her own mind celebrating like a maniac.But Bucky wasn’t cheering or booming, he was sitting with his blankie under his chin, Paci bobbing in his mouth, with glassy eyes.





	Football Problems

>  

Bucky never understood football. Big or little he never understood why people got happy that a person kicked a ball into a net and felt the need to cheer and scream about it. 

So when the Avengers (-Bruce as he was busy with lab things) decided to have a day off and watch football, Bucky didn’t know why he felt the need to be little. Maybe it was because of how Nat was treating him. She kept tickling him, passing him a paci to suck on, hugging him close and when he asked for a drink she would get a sippy cup filled with apple juice. Not that Bucky minded, he hadn’t been little all week and was definitely getting the worst of that fact (he was grumpy and always tired) so if anything, Natasha was helping him. 

So that’s how they ended up all in the living room together, on the sofas, Bucky on the floor with his blocks and blankie, watching football. 

Bucky was so fixed on making a tower with his blocks that he forgot the others were in the room. He hummed a bit and bounced on his padded bum (as soon as he was little, Tony put a diaper on him) enjoying just building blocks and sucking his paci. 

It wasn’t until Natasha jumped up behind him, grabbing and shaking his shoulders playfully and lightly, that he remembered about everyone else. 

“I got you! I got you!” Natasha sing songed as her hand went down to his sensitive belly, scratching and tickling him there, making him giggle and squirm. 

“Auntie Nat stohop!” Bucky said, almost knocking down his tower as his legs kicked on their own accord. 

“Alright alright, I will stop” She said a bit sadly and stopped her attack, kissing his rosy cheeks. “Your beautiful! Beautiful baby boy!” She said, making Bucky blush. Natasha didn’t like Bucky in  THAT way but she definitely found his little persona the most adorable thing on earth. 

“Of course he is! He is my baby! It runs in the family” Tony butted into their conversation, not taking his eyes off the tv screen. 

“Yeah yeah whatever” Natasha said, winking at Bucky and getting up to sit on the armchair again. She swung her legs over one of the arm wrests and watched the tv as well. 

Bucky smiled at her and went back to his tower, now putting a red block ontop of a blue one. 

After a while, the adults started to talk again, something about how the other team were being salty because the scored or something like that, Bucky ignored them either way. 

Bucky really didn’t understand adults. Why were they so weird? Why were they so excited over some random guy kicking a ball into a net-

“Yes!” Beemed Thor as their team scored another goal, stopping Buckys thoughts and questions. Clint sat up and Beemed also, Tony and Steve hugging each other closely and Natasha just smiling at the tv, in her own mind celebrating like a maniac.

But Bucky wasn’t cheering or booming, he was sitting with his blankie under his chin, Paci bobbing in his mouth, with glassy eyes staring up at the adults in fear. Why were they suddenly being so loud? Why were they being scary? Why wasn’t daddy and buba seeing his scaredness?

“We did it! We fucking won!” Clint cheered, running around the sofas crazily. 

Tony and Steve broke from their hug and looked at their baby boy with smiles that suddenly turned into frowns.

”what’s wrong baby?” Steve said, getting the attention on Nat as she looked at Bucky. 

Bucky let his tears fall and started to wail, stopping Clint in the middle of his 4th time running around the sofas. 

“To-too lou-loud!” Bucky cried out, putting his arms out for one of them to take him. 

Suprisingly enough, it was Natasha that quickly got up from her seat and scooped him up into a hug, shushing him and running a hand down his back soothingly. 

“Aww Bucky, it’s okay. We didn’t mean to be so loud. We just got ever excited and wanted to celebrate. We are sorry baby” Natasha said soothingly to Bucky, who calmed down slowly. 

“My apologies, young Bucky. I shall try to be a lot less loud when celebrating next time.” Thor said, going over to them and taking Bucky out of Natasha’s hold, holding him over his shoulder and patting his back, bouncing them both up and down a bit. 

Bucky nodded and sniffled at that, hand balling Thor’s shirt. 

“I think we all got to excited and you get a bit scared, right baby?” Natasha said, also rubbing his back. 

Bucky only nodded again, loving the attention. 

After Bucky had calmed down, they all sat down and watched whatever Bucky wanted to watch (he obviously picked Phineas and Pherb, his favourite tv show) all together. It was about half way through the 8th episode that Bucky yawned and leaned into Steve’s side. 

“Tired baby?” Steve said softly, barely a whisper, and crept his hand to his long, soft hair, playing with it soothingly. 

“Mmhm” He mumbled, nodding his head slowly. 

“Want to have nap? Then after we can continue the show, yeah?” Steve asked, not expecting an answer, getting up and putting Bucky on his hip, his head tucked into the crook of Steve’s neck. “Baby boy is getting tired so he is going to take a nap, say ni night, Bucky” Steve said, to which Bucky waved a bit and turned his head so he was facing the tv. 

“Ni night Bucky, sweet dreams!” “Goodnight, young Bucky” “Night little man” “Nightie nightie beautiful boy, happy dreams!” The Avengers all said goodnight to Bucky as Steve took him to his bedroom, got him changed and put him in his crib, kissing his head and wishing his baby boy his own goodnight. 

*

Football? Never again. 

Until next week when they would be having a day off and Bucky would be in his room colouring, Jarvis keeping an eye on the little minks. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
